The Stag Prince
by blackbat91
Summary: In the early years of King Robert's reign, his firstborn died soon after birth. The Queen wished to grieve but Robert was enraged and when the dead prince couldn't be found ordered a search of the Red Keep. Little did he know the Prince could not survive in a world devoid of magic shifting to another world and another castle to hone his talents and return when magic bloomed again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the early years of King Robert's reign, his firstborn was considered dead barely a day after his birth. Robert was enraged beyond belief his trueborn son couldn't even survive a day when his bastards in the Vale and Stormlands could. The presumed dead boy couldn't be found. Despite the Queen's insistence that the boy is dead and she only wanted to grieve him, the King demanded a search of the Red Keep and the surrounding areas believing the boy to be alive and stolen. Little did he know the Prince could not survive in a world devoid of magic shifting to another world and another castle to hone his talents and return when magic bloomed again.

* * *

Queen Cersei and Lady Stark in Bran's sickroom.

"Handsome one isn't he? I lost my first boy. Black haired same as he, with my eyes. He was a fighter too. Robert was crazed beat his hands against the wall. They took him away. I never saw him again. I pray to the Mother every night that she return your child to you."

"I am grateful."

"Perhaps this time she will listen."

* * *

Lord and Lady Stark in Petyr Baelish's brothel.

Lady Stark finished relaying all that happened from the fire in Winterfell, Bran's direwolf, and her arrival in King's Landing.

Eddard Stark sat in thought. Bran's wolf had saved the boy's life and he had killed Sansa's. Jon's words came back to him, your children were meant to have these pups. After asking for a moment alone with his wife. He gave her orders.

"Once you are home, send word to Helman Tallhart and Galbart Glover under my seal. They are to raise a hundred bowmen each and fortify Moat Cailin. Two hundred determined archers can hold the Neck against an army. Instruct Lord Manderly that he is to strengthen and repair all his defenses at White Harbor, and see that they are well manned."

* * *

Joffrey with Cersei tending to his wounds and speaking of the direwolf.

"You killed the beast and spared the girl for the love your father bore her father."

"But I didn't," protested Joffrey.

"You did," cut in Cersei. "Someday you will sit on the throne and the truth will be what you make it. You are my darling boy and the world will be as you want it to be."

Joffrey bit his lip. "I am your eldest?"

"You are," confirmed Cersei tilting her head her green eyes shadowed.

"You say the truth will be what I make of it. Is that what you're doing right now?"

"What are you trying to say?" she said trying to keep old memories at bay.

Joffrey stood and walked towards the window looking out. "They say... They say I had a brother. So bold and strong he grabbed father's finger in a tight grip. They say he looked like father too and had your eyes and that he didn't cry too much. That he was happy and even made Uncle Stannis smile and was loved by all who saw him until he died. Lord Jon believed he is still alive and that father started drinking even more because of him. I heard him telling someone about it."

"Who was Jon Arryn speaking to?" demanded Cersei.

"I don't know," said Joffrey stiffly turning back to her, "I had a brother didn't I?"

Cersei wilted in her seat looking at Joffrey but not seeing him.

"You did," she said softly after some time, "he was... my first."

Her eyes cleared when she noticed Joffrey looking at her intently. "He died as a baby," she said briskly, "he wasn't strong enough to live. You and Tommen are my living sons. You are stronger than him. Do not take these tales to heart. Your brother is gone. Do not speak of him again. I've mourned him enough. Leave me now."

Joffrey hastened to obey. He had never seen his mother be unsure of herself.

* * *

Lord Stark's thoughts after being told about Lord Arryn's visits to the blacksmith and a brothel.

Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon had been cordial, but never friendly. After Jon's death and Robert's ride to Winterfell, Stannis had left for Dragonstone with no word of his return. He would need to visit this blacksmith and find this brothel. Every person who had any inkling about Jon Arryn had left King's Landing and this vexed him.

He could summon Stannis from Dragonstone immediately or wait until he could find out more on the matter. It would have to wait for the time being. The tourney and council sessions consumed his time enough. As for now, he had time to visit the blacksmith.

* * *

When a Khal dies, his horse is slain with him, so he might ride into the night lands. The bodies are burned beneath the open sky and the khal rises on his fiery steed to take his place among the stars.

"There," pointed one of Drogo's blood riders. Dany looked and saw it. The star was a comet burning red. Blood red. Fire red. The Dragon's tail. A strong sign. She took the torch and thrust it into the funeral pyre.

She knew what she must do. She felt it resonating within her. Slowly she took her steps entering the pyre. There came a crack as she stepped into the flames. And then a second crack loud as thunder. She wasn't afraid. The fire was hers. The third crack was the loudest.

When the fire died, they saw her naked, covered with soot, clothes turned to ash, and unharmed. On her left thigh a cream-and-gold dragon on her right thigh a green-and bronze, and draped across her shoulders the black-and-scarlet beast with its head raised, eyes as red as coals.

She rose to her feet and for the first time in a hundred years, the calls of dragons stirred in the night.

* * *

Harry's weary eyes flickered open. He was supposed to be dead perhaps this time he was but he wasn't sure whether death had claimed him. He was near trees rather fitting he would wake in a place similar to where he chose to die.

It was familiar, comforting but not the forest he was accustomed to. This was not the Forbidden Forest. Was he dead? It didn't seem like it he still ached. This wasn't like the first time he had died. The smell of the forest was comforting despite the unfamiliarity. He slowly struggled to his feet as his eyes adjusted to the low light. The sun was rising slowly but surely.

Last he remembered he was in the Great Hall. There was a strong magical backlash as the Elder Wand came to him and that was all he could remember. How he was back in the forest he didn't know, well a different forest once he looked around closely at the trees. Wait were those faces? He steadily walked towards the closest tree with a face.

He wasn't afraid nor apprehensive. The forest had never deterred him before but he had a peculiar feeling this wasn't the forest he knew. The tree was white and large with red leaves the color of blood. The face that was carved in the trunk looked as though it were weeping. Harry touched the sap to feel the consistency.

His mind was assaulted by images of snow, buildings, and people. Fast flashes that felt like occlumency lessons but a thousand times worse. It stopped soon after and he was left with a pounding headache on the forest floor gasping for breath.

Struggling to gain his bearing he could feel eyes upon him. Yet whenever he looked around he could see no one. He wanted to get out of here but he could feel the flow of magic resonating from every tree. He wanted to know more and his curiosity won over as it had countless times before. He reached out to touch the sap again.

His mind was assaulted again. This time the images came a bit slower. He could see a strong man beating his hands against a wall and a woman with tears in a bed. It shifted. He now saw a man clad in white and a woman in drabs walking swiftly. It shifted. He saw the same strong man clad in armor with antlers swinging a massive hammer at another with three dragons on his front. It shifted. He saw a massive structure made of ice from a distance. It shifted. He saw men and smaller creatures in a clearing which seemed familiar. It shifted. He saw dragons massive ones with riders as they breathed fire on a large castle. Suddenly the images stopped and he was back on the forest floor breathing hard. His headache wasn't as bad as the first time.

"Enough experimenting Harry," he said admonishing himself. He felt drained after the ordeal and wished to find a place to nap. He didn't want to sleep in the forest though. He had his fill of spending nights in forests lately and with Voldemort dead, he was free to do as he pleased.

He walked slowly and carefully through the trees. There were many of them some with faces some without. He could still feel eyes upon him yet couldn't pinpoint who or what was watching him. After walking for a significant distance he finally found the shore. He was on an island, was it? Didn't matter he could conjure a boat then use the spell Hagrid used to propel the boat to the opposite shore.

As the boat made its way he saw the large castle from his vision the one with dragons with riders breathing fire on it. It looked different from the vision more ruined. Dragonfire must have done that. After what seemed like forever in his tired state he reached the shore where he vanished the boat.

He trudged on towards a road he glimpsed exhausted and tired. He had been awake for more than a day and all the events that had transpired were truly knocking him out. His eyes were drooping when he saw two people on horseback. They slowed on his approach.

"Please," he pleaded. "I nee- " He couldn't finish as he collapsed.

* * *

Ser Rodrik dismounted quickly and reached for the boy. There was a pulse. The boy was alive and looking at his gaunt figure in need of food and rest. He was dressed in an odd fashion and had scarce belongings.

"My lady, he is weak and in need of a good meal."

"There is an inn at the crossroads up ahead," said Catelyn.

"An inn would be too risky. Perhaps it is best to seek out some holdfast…"

Catelyn raised a hand stopping him. She was looking at the boy closely. Black hair and slim. Appearing from the side of the road where there was only the God's Eye and nothing else.

She dismounted as well and came close to him. The boy groaned as he woke. His eyes flickered open and she saw his eyes. Eyes similar to those she had seen only a few moons earlier a vivid green which graced the eyes of the Queen. It wasn't possible. The boy hadn't been seen in years. He was presumed dead. In fact, the Queen had mentioned him and his death when she was sitting at Bran's bedside.

"Please, I am exhausted and want to find a place to rest," he said.

"And you will. What is your name?" she asked.

"Harry."

"Can you mount a horse, Harry?"

"I can."

"Ser Rodrik, help him onto the horse. He rides with us."

Ser Rodrik did as she bade and then whispered, "It will be a difficult ride, my lady."

"Difficult it may be. Did you chance to look upon his face?"

"I did."

"His eyes did you notice any resemblance to someone of import?"

"I cannot place it, my lady," Ser Rodrik said wondering.

"The eyes of the Queen, Ser Rodrik and if I am certain we have found the missing prince or rather he has revealed himself."

"The missing prince, my lady, it could not be. It's a matter long gone."

"A matter long gone and forgotten to most but not all. There is an inn not far off at the crossroads ahead. We can bed there, help him build his strength and find out more."

Harry woke up as they neared the inn.

"Sleep well enough," came a gruff voice.

"It was all right. Best I could get after so long," answered Harry drowsily.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days or so."

"How old are you Harry?" asked Catelyn listening in.

"Seventeen," answered Harry. "Why are we on horseback? Where are we headed?"

"We're making for that inn at the moment then on our way to Winterfell." The age had matched him thought Catelyn as well as the name.

"Winterfell?"

"Yes, that is our home in the North. Where is your home, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure. He would have said Hogwarts without hesitation before but now his home had been sullied by Voldemort and it pained him to think about it.

"I… I don't know."

"How did you come by us?"

"I was on the island in that lake. Paddled over and found you."

Ser Rodrik and Catelyn shared a glance. The prince was on the Isle of Faces. Could he have been there all along with the green men if they still existed?

"I should be dead," mused Harry. "Thought I was dead but I woke up in the forest. The white tree with a face called to me."

Catelyn looked at Harry hard. Her suspicions and observations kept jumping from certainty to uncertainty when it came to the prince.

Soon enough they had rooms in the inn. The boy was asleep once again. Restless at first then calm as a baby.

The supper bells rang with deafening noise. Harry had jumped up a stick in his hand, eyes blazing. It took him a minute to notice his surroundings and a surprised Catelyn looking at him with astonished eyes.

Harry hid his wand quickly. "I… I wasn't expecting that," he said in a way of apology.

"Come, Harry," said Catelyn concerned for the boy. "Let's find Ser Rodrik and have a good meal."

The benches were crowded with people. To Harry, it seemed like the welcoming feast or end of term feast but without the grandness of the Great Hall and a High Table. Ser Rodrik found them a place near the kitchens.

"Are you a knight?" asked Harry.

"That I am," answered Ser Rodrik. "It would be best if I answered your questions once we got back to our rooms."

Harry frowned slightly. There was something secretive going on with the two who had found him. They had taken care of him though and brought him to a place where he could rest and eat. He silently cast a notice-me-not charm on them which was the least he could do just as the man across from them started talking.

"Seven blessings to you goodfolk."

"And to you as well," said Catelyn.

"Have you seen the Dragon's tail? Such a star. They say it will usher in a new age and it's a sign from the gods blessing the Hand of the King."

Harry tuned out the conversation. He wanted answers and he wouldn't get any right now. So he did what he had done for the past year, sit sullenly and brood.

* * *

It was good fortune Lannister hadn't noticed them thought Catelyn as they convened in her room. She had a feeling to have Ser Rodrik approach him through the innkeep or the black brother to bring him here to see his nephew and answer for his crimes.

"Aye, I am a knight. And this is Lady Stark of Winterfell. Keep this to yourself we wish to remain unknown."

"Are you in danger?"

"Not in danger. It is best to remain cautious in uncertain times."

Uncertain times. That was a Dumbledore saying. "Is there a war?"

"No war yet, thank the gods."

"What do you remember, Harry?"

"I've told you my story."

"Was that all, Harry? All that you remember," said Catelyn softly shooting a glance at Ser Rodrik.

"I remember more, I'm not willing to share right now."

"Do you remember your parents?"

"What kind of question is that?" spat Harry angrily. "They're dead. Every... wait I'm... sorry my parents are dead." Harry knew now he was in a different world or a different dimension. He remembered Hermione's theories best not to think of her now.

Catelyn took a shot in the dark. "Harry, does a stag or lion mean anything to you?"

Harry inhaled sharply. "They both do."

She was sure this was the missing prince now, all doubts had vanished. "Rest well, tomorrow we ride for Riverrun."

"Riverrun, my lady?" said Ser Rodrik.

"Yes, I will reveal myself when we get to the castle. It won't be far from King's Landing and we can send a rider to Ned so he can give the news to the King."

"Very well, my lady."

"News to the King? About me?" asked Harry suspiciously rising from his seat. "What's so special about me? Who even is the King?"

"All will be explained when we reach Riverrun, Harry. It will be safer that way please be patient for a little while longer. And the King is Robert Baratheon," said Catelyn.

The name brought images to his mind. Images he got from the tree. A tall strong man beating the wall and the same man in armor with antlers. His head pounded again and he sat back down.

"Are you all right?"

"A headache."

"Lie down and rest we will talk on the morrow."

* * *

Tyrion had a restful sleep, the time on the road did not suit him that well. From here there were two choices to him, Casterly Rock or King's Landing. Each with its own share of benefits and drawbacks. His father or sister. Jaime or his cousins. Watch his actions carefully or have some relaxation. It was decided King's Landing it was. He'd have Yoren's company and send him back with a compliment of recruits. He slid onto the bench beside an old man as Yoren joined him to break his fast.

"Lord Tyrion," said the old man next to him as they finished. "I request to speak with you in private."

Tyrion recognized that voice. It was the old master-at-arms of Winterfell.

"Ser Rodrik, how unexpected to see you here," he said.

"Circumstances have led me here. May we take our leave?"

"Yes, of course. I'm surprised you have need of me."

Ser Rodrik looked at him gravely. "It is a matter of great import, my lord. Best be spoken in private."

"Lead the way, ser."

Entering the room, Tyrion was surprised yet again.

"Lady Stark, an unexpected pleasure," he said, "I'm sorry to have missed you at Winterfell."

Her gaze was stony as she regarded him. He wondered what he could have possibly done in Winterfell to have such animosity first from the son now from the mother.

"I do not understand, Lady Stark, from when I left for the Wall and then returned to Winterfell, you Starks have become quite inhospitable. First your son and now you. What has caused such a change?" he asked perplexed.

"You wish to understand?" she said coldly.

"I very much would like to," he replied.

"An assassin armed with your dagger attempted to kill my son in his bed. You were a guest in my house and conspired to murder him."

This was a day filled with surprises. "I had no part in any attack on your son. On my honor-"

"Lannister honor," she cut in raising her hands for him to see. "Your dagger left these scars."

"I swear to it Lady Stark. It was not my dagger. Only a fool would arm a common footpad with his blade. I have no cause to murder your son. I wish no ill will upon him. I called upon Winterfell to ask for his well being and designed a saddle for him to to be able to ride."

Doubt flickered in her eyes. "Why would Petyr lie to me?"

"Littlefinger," his voice rose, "because it is in his nature. Lying comes easily to him. He has even claimed-," Tyrion paused for a young man he had not noticed stirred from the bed in the corner.

"What's going on?" the boy asked blinking his eyes open.

Tyrion was transfixed. Those green eyes reminded him of his brother.

"Apologies for waking you Harry, but it is time you got up," said Lady Stark.

"Harry?" questioned Tyrion his mind racing. "Was this why I was brought up?"

"It is, Lannister. We are riding for Riverrun from where we will proceed with this matter. We happened upon him by chance."

"I see, I will accompany you. And rest assured Lady Stark I will help you find whoever wished to murder your son."

She took time to consider his words, "My thanks, Lord Tyrion."

* * *

A/N: Harry will be slightly different from canon. Differences will be revealed in the story. This will mostly be using the books and some show influence. Reviews appreciated. Please do mention what you liked or disliked or anything I could improve. It would really help.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot a scene of Cersei and Joffrey in the previous chapter and put it there now and since the first chapter wasn't very clear with Lady Stark and how she recognized Harry I edited those parts so it would make more sense. What's in my head doesn't come down very well as written. If it still isn't clear let me know so I can attempt to make it better. Also, I put little snippets of what is happening in some scenes so I don't rewrite exact scenes from the show or books. It won't happen too often once I get past the necessary groundwork. But let me know your thoughts on that too. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Harry had his own horse saddled and waiting this time. He was suspicious of the kind way they were treating him. Obliviation was nice and convenient and he was considering it. There were only six of them. The man wearing all black talked with Tyrion Lannister and then headed in the direction from where Harry had come the day before. But Harry and his newfound companions were riding for Riverrun wherever that was. It was important for some reason.

He stayed quiet listening to whatever they spilled when they talked amongst themselves. The small man had an interest in him as well. Tyrion would be watching him every so often.

There were limited conversations only the road remained. They rode past fields and stone buildings. It was a nice idyllic countryside and there were others who passed by them.

The knight Ser Rodrik gripped his sword whenever they heard riders. They were heading for the Hand's tourney in King's Landing he was told. Stuck in the middle ages in a different world. Interesting place to end up Harry, he thought.

Tyrion drew up his horse next to him. "Tell me, Harry, what do you know of dragons, stags, lions, and wolves?" he asked.

"Dragons, stags, lions, and wolves? That's a random assortment of animals," replied Harry wary to answer questions now. Everything he answered brought thoughtful gazes in his direction and each of those animals in that question had something significant to do with him.

"It is, isn't it? I have a certain fascination with dragons despite being a lion myself. It's a shame they are all dead, but the Red Keep still has the skulls of the Targaryen dragons. When I was younger I dreamed of having a dragon of my own."

Harry laughed. "Dragons are hard to tame even for a trained dragon keeper. They follow no one." Memories came to him of his own flight against a dragon and another on a dragon.

"A dragon keeper, Harry?" asked Tyrion puzzled.

Harry turned sharply to regard Tyrion. It was a cool gaze but his eyes looked old, of someone who had seen much in his life.

"Why do you have an interest in me?" he asked reaching into his pocket where he kept the Elder Wand.

"An interest in you?" replied Tyrion. "A little yes, there are some interesting things about you and I'm merely curious if you are who you are."

"If I am who I am?" repeated Harry coldly his eyes blazing intensely. "Do tell me, Tyrion. Who am I?"

"Why Harry, of course," said Tyrion gently.

"Say the entire thing," said Harry. His magic gathered around him. His horse neighed and Tyrion's moved a bit away.

"I cannot," conceded Tyrion, "for I am not sure."

Harry's magic settled as he calmed down a little. He hated that even in this world, dimension, whatever he still infamous for something. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not anything special. I'm just Harry," he said.

He urged his horse forward to outpace his party. The wind in his hair felt wonderful again. Soon he was galloping hard and when he closed his eyes he pictured himself above the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts but without the usual maneuvers that he did on a broom. Thinking of brooms reminded him of his own and his pace slowed.

He was a mix of emotions ever since he arrived and his mind was not cooperating. When he slept he would see the images from when he touched that tree. He still hadn't let go of the war he finished and was whisked away from. Harry urged his horse to gallop hard again. It was better to get lost in good memories than deal with the present.

* * *

At long last, the day had ended and with it the "Hand's tourney". Perhaps now he could deal with matters which didn't concern the tourney every so often. Ned retired to his solar atop the Tower of the Hand. It was late and most of the castle would be asleep.

He took out the dagger and looked at it once again. This blade contained many secrets and motivations. He felt it was connected to many happenings from Jon Arryn's death to Bran's fall. Lord Stannis had not returned to King's Landing for the tourney. He had given Stannis time enough to resume his position on the small council.

A summons from the Hand would bring a response. He had not wished to do it earlier but as things unraveled around him only Lord Stannis and Lysa Arryn with her household held any answers. For now, all he knew Jon Arryn was looking after the King's bastards, to what end though? He would find out soon enough as he began writing the summons for Lord Stannis.

He had just stamped his seal when his door was knocked. "A man here to see you, my lord," called Harwin. "He will not give his name."

"Send him in," said Ned.

The man was hunched with mud-caked boots and rough ill-matched clothes and his face hidden by a cowl.

"We must speak alone, Lord Stark. I am but a friend," he said.

"Leave us," commanded Ned.

When they were alone, the visitor drew back his cowl.

"Lord Varys?" Ned said surprised.

"Lord Stark," said Varys politely. "Forgive my deception. You are watched quite closely it was prudent my visit went unnoticed, especially by the Queen."

His voice became sharp. "I will not keep you long, my lord. There are things you must know. You are the King's Hand and the King is a fool. Your friend yet a fool. Today was a near thing had you not saved him. They had hoped to kill him during the melee."

Ned was speechless for a moment. "Who?" he demanded.

"If you have to ask that you are a bigger fool than our King."

"Why did you not come to me at once?"

"I could have but I was curious to see what you would do. I did not trust you, my lord."

"You did not trust me?" asked Ned incredulously.

"There are two types of people in the Red Keep my lord. Those who the realm and those who serve only themselves. I was not sure until this morning who you were… but now I know for certain." He smiled plumply. "I see now why the queen fears you so much."

"You see my lord. When the swords come out challenging claims and defending others. You will be the only true friend Robert Baratheon will have. You are making them most anxious Lord Eddard. They will try again perhaps sooner and more discreetly. My little birds will be listening, perhaps we would be able to forestall them." He rose covering his face with the cowl. "We shall speak again. Do treat me the same as always. It should not be difficult."

He turned to leave when Ned called. "Varys. How did Jon Arryn die?"

"I had wondered if you would bring that up. The tears of Lys, it is called. I begged Lord Arryn to use a taster but he would not hear of it. Lord Arryn was a kind and trusting man. It could have been anyone."

"Why now? Jon Arryn had been hand for eighteen years. What was he doing that warranted his death?"

"Asking questions," said Varys slipping out the door.

* * *

The sun shone in his eyes as they approached Riverrun. Harry had only seen one castle, the castle which he considered his home. The sight of Hogwarts had always filled him with happiness and a sense of belonging. From the snippets of conversation, he heard the land where he was had many castles. The Red Keep, Riverrun, Winterfell, Casterly Rock. After hearing of Riverrun so often seeing it was something else. It was not a magical castle but it still held a beauty to it. It was three sided like a triangle, built along the banks of two rivers and tall enough. He wondered how it would fare in battle. The defenses of Hogwarts had truly astonished him when it was time for war.

"Who goes there?" called a man from the parapets. The drawbridge was lowered but the portcullis was down.

"Lady Catelyn Stark accompanied with Lord Tyrion Lannister."

"You may enter,"

Crossing the gate into Riverrun he could feel a call to his magic. A familiar call similar to where he had first awoken.

His head throbbed and he hastily erected a barrier in his mind to keep the images at bay. He needed to be away from people so he could go through them properly.

"Cat," called to a man striding towards her.

"Edmure," she said giving him a hug.

"What brings you here?" he asked looking over the small group. "And with such a small escort

"A long story. See to our guests. And I would like to see Father."

"He's in his solar. I'll take you."

Harry watched as the woman who found him left. She had a reason to bring him here for what he didn't know.

"Harry," said Tyrion breaking his musings. "The steward will show you to your room."

"Right," he said and gestured with his hand. "After you."

"For now, he followed the serving lady who would show him to his quarters.

Harry followed the serving lady to his room. The stone walls reminded him of his home but when he closed his eyes he wasn't seeing Hogwarts in its glory only a devastated one. He opened his eyes quickly not wanting to accept it right now. He stepped into the room.

"Is there anything you might need?" asked the steward.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Harry walked over to the bed exhausted from the ride. Horses were nothing like brooms or thestrals or even dragons. He wondered what was happening in Hogwarts now. Voldemort died for good that was one thing he was completely sure about.

He couldn't sleep now. Every time he closed his eyes images would assault him. Harry knew he needed to sort through them sooner or later but it was as painful as the visions he would get from Voldemort.

Harry could still feel the slight tug on his magic guiding him somewhere inside the castle. He wondered if he should use his cloak to get to wherever his magic called. Harry opened to the door to see the corridor. There was a guard to the right of his door.

"Something you need, milord?" asked the guard.

Harry's stomach growled. "Some food would be nice."

"Of course, milord," said the guard who barked for a serving girl.

Harry retreated back to his room. He would have to wait until it was very late at night wait for the guard to be tired and sleepy. He would make his move then.

* * *

 _Catelyn and Edmure in Riverrun's solar._

"Are you certain?" asked Edmure leaning forward.

"Not entirely," said Catelyn. "But many things are evident. He's a mix of them both it's plain to see. Tyrion Lannister is completely sure that he shares eyes with Jaime Lannister."

"Not Cersei's?"

"Tyrion and his brother are fond of each other and the opposite is true when it comes to his sister."

"You do understand this is outlandish. It's been seven and ten years, Cat," said Edmure taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes, but still there have always been those who believe him still to be alive," said Catelyn staring at her own cup. She thought of her own children. She had wondered quite often in those early years if one of her own children went missing or died soon after birth. It gave her no solace and terrified her every time. Her children meant everything. She thought of Bran still asleep back at Winterfell. All of her children were so far away.

A knock came at the door and a guard opened it.

"Forgive me, my lord. Lord Tyrion Lannister would like a word with Lady Stark."

"Send him in," said Edmure.

Lord Tyrion waddled in looking amused. "Such a marvelous view. This journey has given me many new experiences."

"Ser Edmure," he said nodding, "Lady Stark," he nodded again as he took a seat.

"Do you believe the boy to be who is?" asked Edmure.

"The boy has never claimed to be anyone, good Ser," replied Tyrion thinking of his few interactions with the boy. "Well mannered and polite. Secretive. Cautious. Perhaps he is wary of being known as something or someone. It is hard to say. He did claim to be nothing special, however."

"I have an inclination to think he is the boy. His eyes are like my brother's eyes. He looks somewhat like a younger Robert very thin and not as tall but tall enough. As a person, he is nothing like Robert or Cersei. He is his own self."

Tyrion paused to pour a glass of wine for himself and took a sip.

"Presenting him at court will be a spectacle for sure. I can count six to seven obstacles right now."

"Obstacles?," asked Edmure.

"Indeed, and these are only people mind you. Circumstances are an entirely different matter."

"What would you recommend?" asked Catelyn.

"Cersei prefers to believe he hasn't existed at all and dotes on Joffery excessively. Robert remembered him occasionally especially when Lord Jon spoke of him. Our past Hand never believed the boy was dead. As for others let's say there are many varying degrees of affection for the boy. I'd say we have a rider take a message that is not written on paper and have him deliver it to Lord Stark who would then inform his dear friend, our beloved King Robert." He took a sip of his wine and smiled crookedly. "That would be the best course of action. I can tell you for certain Cersei will claim us all to be liars. As for our King who knows what he will do."

* * *

"Lord Eddard," came Alyn's voice as he shook him awake in the dead of the night. Ned awoke slowly having slept late the previous evening. "Ser Davos Seaworth here to see you, my lord. He says it is urgent."

"Ser Davos, here to see me?" he confirmed.

"Aye, my lord."

"Bid him entrance to my solar. I will be there shortly." Ned remembered Ser Davos who had smuggled in onions and salted fish to Storm's End during the long siege letting the men inside survive long enough for him to break it.

Ned made his way to the solar disgruntled at the late hour. He found Ser Davos standing by the window looking out.

"Ser Davos, this is an unexpected visit at such a late hour," he said.

"Forgive me, Lord Hand. It is a matter of urgency and stealth. I will need you to come with me," said Ser Davos.

"I do not like your vague answers, Ser Davos."

"I do not wish to be vague, my lord." Davos came closer bringing his voice down almost to a whisper. "I have come for your summons to Lord Stannis. He awaits you in the harbor."

"Why the secrecy?"

"It is best you ask Lord Stannis, my lord."

"Very well." Ned opened the door. "Alyn, you and Porther will accompany me. We are heading for the harbor immediately."

It took longer than usual with Ser Davos leading the way in the night. He insisted on using no torches and took them along routes that were seldom used.

"We will take the dinghy to my ship. Lord Stannis awaits on board," said Ser Davos gesturing to the small boat.

"How did you come by without alerting anyone?" asked Ned.

"As a smuggler my lord. Black sails and the cover of night. It was deemed necessary," he said gently rowing out.

"Necessary, what for?"

"Jon Arryn's death has led Lord Stannis to be cautious, my lord."

"He knows it was murder."

Davos stopped rowing for a moment. "He does and forgive me for I cannot say more."

It was silent until they reached the ship, Black Betha of the Royal Fleet commanded by Ser Davos himself.

Ned followed Davos up the ladder to the deck followed by his guards.

"Lord Stark, I have answered your summons," said Stannis brusquely.

"That you have Lord Stannis. I seek answers. There has been no missive as to when you will resume your position on the council."

"A conversation meant for the captain's cabin," said Stannis gritting his teeth.

Ser Davos opened the door for them to enter and closed it behind them.

"I have no intention of resuming my seat."

"I know Jon Arryn had been murdered. I've heard he was in good health and oft went riding with you. I know you both were searching out Robert's bastards. To what end is what I need to know. I want to know where you stand Lord Stannis."

"Where I stand," said Stannis sharply. "I stand with Robert despite his slights. He is my elder brother where he laxes I must take action. What have you found out about Robert's children, Lord Stark?"

"They are not his own."

"Found that out, have you? Lord Arryn had suspicions about Robert's children. He came to me for support. We were treading dangerous ground coming close to accusing the Queen and with the addition of Robert's temper that would have led to disastrous results."

"Lord Arryn was gathering proofs. We both knew it to be true, the children were not Robert's except for his first born. Jon Arryn still believed him to be alive since a body had never been found even with the highest rewards."

"I believed the boy to be dead as did the Queen and the rest of the Lannisters except for Lord Arryn who had a strong belief the boy was stolen as did Robert, which was before Robert chose to ignore the matter entirely," said Stannis.

"An attempt has been made on Robert's life," said Ned softly. "Should the worst happen you are next in line for the Iron Throne."

"An attempt you say," Stannis paused, "I had an inkling it would happen especially after Lord Arryn's death. I removed myself from the small council so it wouldn't change the state of affairs at court. Regardless if the boy was stolen as Lord Arryn steadfastly believed it is his right to be on the Iron Throne. He may surface yet. I remember the boy's birth, black of hair, green eyes, a strong lad with a strong grip. Robert became quite fond of him."

"The boy may surface or may not. Why did you not come to me with your concerns as you did Jon Arryn?" demanded Ned.

"There was a successful attempt on the Hand's life who I collaborated with so I left. Make no mistake Lord Eddard. You are no friend of mine."

"So be it." Ned sighed. "It is true then when the swords come out, I will be the only friend Robert will have," said Ned heavily.

"You mistake me, Lord Stark. I will always be Robert's first and foremost despite everything. I held Storm's End for him yet he only thanked you for breaking the siege. I took Dragonstone in his name yet he blamed me for letting the Targaryens escape. I sat on his council helping Jon Arryn rule his realm while he drank and whored. But after Jon Arryn's death, he went to you, his dear friend to be his Hand."

"I did not ask to be made Hand and I have advocated for you more times than I can count. Naming you as Warden of the East for one until the boy comes of age. You may not count me as your friend, Lord Stannis, but I hold you in strong regard."

Stannis scowled. "Be that however it is, I am still Robert's. I will uphold my duty. I have not been idle since my leave from the small council. The Royal Fleet is maintained. Levies are being raised. When the need arises I will be ready to take the Iron Throne and if the boy surfaces install him upon it."

"There will be a need to communicate. Varys says Dragonstone is all but closed off to the world," said Ned.

"It is because of that damned eunuch with all his secrets that I have kept it so. He says his secrets are for the best of the realm yet he guards them zealously dispensing a few here and there as he sees fit."

"Ser Davos will be our contact I will bid him come to you twice a moon. There isn't much more to discuss and now I have answered your summons. The dawn comes closer, Lord Stark. It is best if you were to return now and I return to my seat."

Ned nodded and left the cabin.

* * *

It took long enough for nightfall. The guard had changed and he had to wait longer. Harry decided he would apparate to the point of his awakening instead of sneaking around. It would be easier and he was curious about the tree.

A slight pop and he was back on the isle under his invisibility cloak. Once again he could feel the strong magical presence. It went from oppressive to calming to just existing similar to Hogwarts. The magic flowed differently. It was still easy for him to perform magic as before but it felt different inside.

He took a step toward the tree with the face and red leaves. This time was different, sap was coming out from the eyes. It looked as though the tree was crying. Harry took a deep breath and placed his hand on the face.

Images didn't assault him. His hand felt warm. His body went taut. He felt as though he were petrified. His hand got hotter. He couldn't move. His eyes moved slightly and he thought he glimpsed movement in the surrounding woods. Whoever was in these woods were skilled at hiding as the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

He closed his eyes and focused on moving his hand away from the face of the tree. It wouldn't move and his hand kept getting hotter. Right as it was about to become unbearable an image flashed in his mind of a tree in darkness with a skeletal man. It shifted and showed the same tree surrounded by diminutive beings and men standing around. His hand burned hot and then turned cool excessively cool then icy cold, colder than the Scottish winters when at Hogwarts.

Harry shuddered and was thrown back a few feet. He took a few deep breaths to orient himself.

"I really should stop touching that face," he said as he lifted himself up slowly.

"You've only begun to tap its power. Why stop now?" came a strong voice.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated. They helped me improve the last chapter. Again please do mention what you liked or disliked or anything I could improve. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I really should stop touching that face," he said as he lifted himself up slowly._

 _"You've only begun to tap its power. Why stop now?" came a strong voice._

Harry's stance changed from relaxed to poised. His wand in his hand glowing slightly pointed at the... the person.

"Who are you?" he asked looking over the being.

"It cannot be that men do not remember the Pact and the order of the green men."

"The order of _what_?" asked Harry.

"The order of the green men who are tasked to tend to the Isle of Faces in the God's Eye. Those who venture here know who we are."

"I didn't venture here to meet anyone. I was curious about the tree," said Harry gesturing toward the tree with the face weeping red sap. "I woke up here a few days ago."

The being didn't say anything looking for all purposes like a statue for some time. "Yes, I remember. We chose to stay away and observe but you have returned in a unique fashion.

Harry stayed silent his wand still pointing at the being.

"In the past, those who came to the Isle of Faces have changed the outcome of the future of this land. Their names are perhaps noted in history. We do not know for we do not leave the Isle. Our task is here as it had been decreed with the Pact."

"What pact?" asked Harry.

"The pact between the children of the forest and the first men."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That is something you will need to rectify lad," came another voice. Harry turned his wand still out to see another green being.

"We will not harm you," the new one said.

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry. He was prepared to apparate away should the need come.

"We want nothing from you lad. We only seek to guide you and your visions from the weirwood."

"Yes, like I said you have only begun to tap the power of the weirwood and that too without aid. Functioning on pure instinct. It is marvelous." said the first being.

"Okay," said Harry lowering his wand but not relinquishing his tight hold. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"Look at you sweetling, covered in scratches. This has gone on far too long. Tell Syrio Forel that I want a word during-,"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lord Eddard, pardons," called Desmond opening it slightly. "There's a black brother begging an audience. He says it's important. Thought you might want to know."

"My door is always open to the Night's Watch," said Ned. "Send him in."

"Name is Yoren, m'lord. I've come south to find men for the Wall when Robert next holds court, bend the knee and cry our need. You might say we speak as for Benjen Stark. His blood ran black. Made him my brother as much as yours. It's for his sake I come to speak for a pressing matter."

"What matter?" said Ned with a frown.

Yoren glanced at Arya. "Best spoken in private, m'lord, begging your pardon."

"Of course. Desmond, see Arya to her chambers." He kissed her forehead. "We'll finish our talk in the morning."

"Is Jon okay? What about Uncle Benjen?" she asked not willing to leave just yet.

"Benjen, I cannot say. As for Jon, he was well enough when I left the Wall."

"Come along milady. You heard your father," said Desmond leading her out.

Ned waited for a few moments. "What matter have you brought before me, Yoren?"

"I had stopped at the Crossroads Inn, m'lord with Tyrion Lannister who came down with me from the Wall. It was by chance we met Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik along with a youth. They had words I was not privy to. Last I saw they rode along the River Road with their companions. Thought it best to let you know. Recent events in Winterfell have me wondering m'lord."

Ned stood in thought. Eventually, a missive or messenger would come from Cat most likely from Riverrun. He had no doubt that was where she was bound. The real question was what had transpired in the Crossroads Inn for Cat to make common cause with Tyrion Lannister.

"Recent events in Winterfell?" he asked.

"A chilly reception to Lannister when he came down south from the wall. Mind the young lord did make amends later and was courteous enough," said Yoren roughly.

"I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Yoren. We shall speak again."

* * *

After a grueling night filled with massive headaches and vague advice on his visions. Harry apparated back to Riverrun. There were a couple of things he had learned though. He was almost like a greenseer but with different abilities. There hadn't been a greenseer in centuries. He was not the first to visit the Isle of Faces but the first to appear from nowhere. Harry had an inkling that it was a powerful magical event that brought him to this land called Westeros. The Deathly Hallows must have played a part in that as well as the duel with Voldemort.

He had a feeling he had a whole different history in this land. It was only a matter of finding out who he was exactly. Tyrion Lannister and Catelyn Stark knew but they were cautious asking only enough to verify whatever details they wished to verify. It was annoying especially when he wanted answers. He planned on getting answers this morning. Harry opened his door to find the guards about to change.

"I want to speak to Catelyn Stark or Tyrion Lannister by midday," he said roughly. He was done with waiting.

"I will inform them, m'lord," said the guard who was leaving.

He shut his door and went over to his bed. He thought of his friends, of Hogwarts, of the Burrow, of Ron and Hermione. He would never see them again. He felt drained physically and mentally as he went to sleep.

* * *

"The guard mentioned he asked for us earlier this morning. When I sent a kitchen boy to check on him, he was fast asleep," said Catelyn knitting a seven-pointed star for her father's health.

"I think he wants answers," said Tyrion. "It's only natural. He seems very confused and out of place. As though he is experiencing it all for the very first time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's his mannerisms. He doesn't say lord or lady unless prompted. He prefers to go by name only. Even the smallfolk were he to be one, know to address their lords and ladies properly. He is respectful and educated, doesn't mispronounce titles based on what he heard. I think it is best to tell him everything and watch his reactions carefully," said Tyrion.

"My lord father wishes to meet him as well. He wishes to confirm my suspicions," said Catelyn.

"That would be best. The more who observe him the better," said Tyrion getting out of his chair. "I'll go wake him and bring him up to the solar."

Tyrion entered Harry's room after a loud knock produced no response. The boy looked restless like he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. He was eating very little when meals were brought to him. Such a thin young man wiry but with muscle. There was no doubt he lived an active life. He wondered what he had done in the past decade or so. Where he had lived? How he had suffered the few injuries he could see? Many questions lingered in his mind with little to no answers.

"Harry," said Tyrion shaking the boy.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he jumped up from the bed with a stick pointing at him which was... yes it was glowing slightly.

Before he could even process what he was seeing the stick was gone and Harry was looking at him tired.

"Sorry," he said. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Bad dreams?" asked Tyrion.

"You could say that," said Harry.

Tyrion put those little tidbits in his mind for now to revisit later.

"Come along now, Harry. I heard you wished to speak with us," said Tyrion leading the way to the solar.

* * *

Harry followed Tyrion into the solar which was basically like the study of the lord who's castle he was staying in.

"Harry, it's good to see you," said Catelyn. "This is my father Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Trident."

The man looked frail and old nothing like how Dumbledore had been or even Marchbanks who still had the strength to administer exams at Hogwarts at nearly a century and a half years of age.

"Lord Hoster," said Harry giving out his hand.

"Harry," said Hoster with a weak voice.

"Are you ill?" asked Harry concerned. "You should be resting we could have met another time."

"Crabs in my belly. They pain me every so often. I sleep too much already. I wished to see you, it would not be seemly for a lord to not meet his guest under his own roof," said Hoster with a short smile.

Harry smiled in return. "Thank you. When I woke up I was unaware of where I was with only my simple belongings and later Catelyn and Rodrik found me. Their help has been invaluable."

"Do you remember what happened before you awoke?" asked Catelyn.

"It's difficult to explain."

"There are many fantastical things in the world, Harry. Your story may seem outlandish at first to us but it will only be since we haven't experienced it," said Tyrion.

Harry's eyes grew clouded. "I woke up in a forest surrounded by trees with faces. It was surreal and they felt like they were pulsing with energy. I touched a face and saw visions which left me with a pounding headache. I felt as though I was being watched and started walking away finding myself on the banks of a lake. I could see a tall building over the horizon and... made my way towards it on... a raft I put together. It took time and I made it to the other shore saw a path that looked like a road and found Catelyn and Rodrik."

"That's all you remember," said Tyrion quizzically.

"Yes."

"Do you have any theories about you waking up on the Isle of Faces?" asked Tyrion.

"No."

"In times past," whispered Hoster, "men have gone to the Isle of Faces to seek counsel from the green men and subsequently changed the course of history."

Harry's face went pale. "Changed the course of history?"

"Yes most notably and far reaching was Addam Velaryon during the Dance of the Dragons. His involvement after he disappeared for a time made a far reaching change to the Targaryens. It is said he spent time at the Isle of Faces during his disappearance."

"You think... I have... that..." said Harry stumbling through his words unwilling to accept that he might have a destiny in this land.

"Perhaps, only the Seven know what is in store for you," said Hoster in his faint whispering voice. "But I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" asked Harry curious to know but unwilling to accept whatever answer he may receive.

"You have potential to do great things and whatever may happen I firmly know you will be at the forefront," said Hoster in a strong voice before wincing in pain.

"How are you so certain?" he asked.

"I believe I have just met the elusive prince, Harryn Baratheon," said Hoster with a wide smile.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," said Harry.

"Actually Harry this is exactly why we were so interested in you," said Tyrion quickly. "Remember when you had asked me why on the road. This is precisely why. Lady Catelyn had a strong inclination that you were the missing prince. And all the little clues point to it."

Harry stood and started pacing. Is this why he was brought to this world after his 'death'? There was more purpose to his life than defeating Voldemort. Well there wasn't a prophecy dictating his life now. It was merely you're a prince and not just a prince but one who was missing and eventually you will rule over a whole bunch of people on a land you know nothing about. So simple isn't it Harry. A simple reorientation to your life with so many more intense responsibilities.

Like defeating Voldemort wasn't such a intense responsibility. He didn't want to do this. Why couldn't he have just dies in the forest the first time or even in the Great Hall when the wands backlashed. He had seen Voldemort die it was one of the last memories he had before he blacked out. Death would be welcome he would see his parents... wait his parents or a parent were still alive in this world. He was a missing prince which meant there was a king and maybe a queen. Would his parents wish to see him? He sure as hell wanted to see them. He wanted to see their physical selves to actually see them existing alongside him. He had yearned for this. It would be so much better than seeing them in that memory of their deaths or the ghostly forms from the wand connection or even the spectral forms from the resurrection stone.

"What are these little clues?" he eventually asked.

"Well Harry I'd first like to say you would be my nephew," said Tyrion. "You share eyes with my sister who would be your mother. You share your hair color and temperament like the Baratheons your father's family. The Baratheon sigil is a stag and Lannister is a lion. Both animals you skipped over but I saw recognition in your eyes. I can't speak for the recognition for wolves and dragons. Your age when taken into account is the same as when you were born."

"Eye and hair color are barely grounds for finding a lost person. I could be anyone's child." _Not just anyone's but specifically James and Lily Potter's son._ "Do people not come across the animals you mentioned? Just cause I have does not make them very significant to me." _They actually are significant but there's no way I'm telling how._

"That may be, Harry. You are correct to assume it's not true. I was skeptical when Cat told me about you. It had been seven and ten years. You were only a babe when you went missing and thought dead," said Edmure placatingly.

"But children are resilient and power through," said Catelyn. "Not all thought you were dead Robert, your father refused to even acknowledge you were dead."

"And poor Jon Arryn, your namesake, steadfastly believed you were alive till his death," said Hoster.

Harry's thoughts warred with each other. He was no stranger to magical disturbances hell time travel existed. Hermione's necklace had blown his mind when she had used it with him. A possibility of travel to another world where he existed in some form was not far fetched. He just didn't want to leave his life behind and all the people who had come with it. But still and opportunity to meet a version of his parents. He hoped his father would be proud of the man he became and that his mother loved him as dearly as the other.

"If I am who you say I am," said Harry hesitantly. "Would... would my parents want to meet me?"

* * *

A knock came on his door.

"Lord Eddard," came Poole's voice. "A visitor to see you."

"Send him in."

He was surprised to see none other than Ser Rodrik.

"My lord."

"Ser Rodrik," said Ned softly. "When we last spoke you were headed for Winterfell a moon ago."

"We were my lord when we came across a young man on the Kingsroad. It is for him that I have returned while Lady Stark stays with him and Lord Tyrion Lannister in Riverrun."

"Yes I've heard a little about that from Yoren of the Night's Watch."

"Both of them have come to the conclusion that he is Harryn Baratheon," said Ser Rodrik.

He had heard all sorts of things in his tenure as Hand from all sorts of sources but this surprised him the most.

"They are certain?" he asked.

"Very certain. I was sent after they were completely certain. He is vary but willing to accept who he is and expressed a desire to see his parents."

Ned stood and walked to the window looking towards Maegor's Holdfast.

"The King would need to be informed. I'm not sure what Robert will do but have Poole begin preparations for myself as well as ten of my guard to leave with only a moment's notice should the need arise. We shall discuss this with Robert on the morrow.

"Of course," said Ser Rodrik taking his leave.

When Ned finally went to bed he had a fitful sleep.

"Lord Eddard," came a voice waking him from his sleep.

It was good he had been woken. He dreamt a dream he had not seen for a few years. One that was bound to continue to haunt his nights every so often throughout his life.

"What is it?" he asked.

"His Grace is without, my lord."

Light was streaming through his window. He had overslept.

"Show him to my solar. I will be there shortly."

When Ned entered he found a Robert pouring wine from a flagon into two glasses.

"Ned, good you're up. She's still alive."

At Ned's look of incomprehension, Robert growled. "The Targaryen girl. You've given me enough grief about her for months now."

"That I have and I will continue to do so as long as you wish for me to be your Hand."

"I have no doubt. She's alive the poison never made it to her. She lost her baby and the Dothraki horselord all the same however. Won't be troubling us after all."

"As I have counseled you," said Ned simply.

"And as I've said being Hand suits you Ned. You were right and you told your King. I... I thank you for that," said Robert pouring more wine into Ned's cup.

"There is another matter," said Ned gently.

"What is it now?" said Robert exasperated.

"I have received word from reliable sources," said Ned watching Robert closely. "These sources are certain that... that Harryn Baratheon has been found."

Robert stayed silent and unmoving as Ned watched him closely waiting to see what he would say.

Seconds ticked by turning into minutes.

"You are certain?" came a strong whisper.

"The sources are reliable and I believe them to be true."

Robert sighed. "She was just a child same as mine and I ordered her murder. It was wrong, only a little girl with the crime of being a Targaryen. The gods have punished me for years for wanting them dead."

He went silent once more.

"Jon never believed he died. Did you know that? And I... I turned to drinking and got fat. Look at my other children, Ned. I don't even want to know what they think of me. But I wonder what would he think of his drunken fat father?"

"That is for him to decide Robert and for you to show him who you are. Show him the Robert who fought for injustice in the realm. The Robert who became my brother. The Robert who Jon Arryn was proud of," said Ned.

"Ride with me Ned. It's still early in the day. You, me, a couple guardsmen, a swift ride to..."

"Riverrun. Cat found him on the Kingsroad and took with him with Tyrion Lannister to Riverrun."

"To Riverrun," said Robert boisterously. "And you can tell me all about how that happened on the ride."

Robert left with a large smile on his face shouting orders as he walked down the stairs to the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated. I'm not 100% on Harry's name yet and your opinion on that would be nice. Please do mention what you liked or disliked or anything I could improve. Thanks for reading.


End file.
